Sonzai
by whitewolfgirl
Summary: -On Hiatus; see FF profile-After a fight with her new boyfriend,still rival, Takishima Kei, Hikari finds herself living a normal life with her not attending Hakusenkan, being in the S.A. or Kei's rival! Can things go back to normal? See rest of summary inside. Kekari pairing
1. Introducing Special A!

Ahh, I couldn't help it. I had to write one. Even though I'm loaded with all these other fanfics and stories I just _had_ to write an S.A. fanfic. There's not that many on Fanfiction dot Net so I decided to contribute my wacky idea that is this story. The idea actually came from a dream I had some weeks ago that I wanted to write a story for but complications arose so I decided a fanfic (where most fantasy ideas are accepted) would be better. Plus, S.A. is my newest favorite manga/anime series! ;D

_In other news_: Exams are over! Whew! I have a 4 (now 3) day weekend to relax and not worry about school until the new semester starts on Tuesday.

A bit longer summary follows after these sentences. If any of you readers have a question about it, you can PM me and I will explain it a bit better. :)

**Summary**: One-shot fic. The words _What If _came to mind when I decided to write this. What began as a simple misunderstanding led to a disaster she thought would never be fixed. When Hanazono Hikari wakes up the next day after a fight with the person she loves, she finds herself in a strange dilemma. She lives a normal life that does not include attending Hakusenkan or being in the S.A. The other S.A. members that were her friends don't recognize who she is and Takishima Kei, her long time rival and new love, is neither of the two. Can Hikari find a way to change things back to the way they were or will she be stuck in this other life forever?

And here is **Disclaimer-san**:** Special A and its characters belong to Maki Minami. This fanfic was written for mere pleasure!!!**

**BTW**: The title Sonzai means _Existence_. Had trouble thinking of a title for this fanfic. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fic. Reviews and structured criticism are allowed but FLAMING IS NOT.

_Ni-san_-Miss Number Two; nickname Takishima Kei uses for Hikari

**Chapter 1: Introducing...Special A!**

_"Kei...stay away from me! I-I really hate you!"_ Those were the last words I spoke to him before everything changed.

Those words were more powerful than I had ever thought. If I was given the chance to take them back...I would. Because now, the people who were once my friends, are now not. The school I attended that was my second world was now merely a presitigous private academy like any other. In fact, I didn't even exist at that school. It was as if I had never took that path that intersected with their paths, their lives.

Also, that special person who I shared a bond that was deeper than with any other, he...he didn't acknowledge my existence any more than he would notice anyone else. I was now no one to him, just a strange girl who acted more like a guy.

_What had I done?_

It's probably easier if I go back to before the beginning of this story so it's not as confusing.

Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_

_1 Week earlier_

**Monday morning, Hakusenkan's greenhouse AKA ''The School's Paradise''**

"Hikariii-chaaan!" A cheerful voice greeted in a cute manner as I entered the familiar greenhouse of Hakusenkan.

I managed to glance strands of red-violet hair before I found a pair of arms wrapped around me. They belonged to no other person than Toudou Akira, ranked sixth in the Special A class of Hakusenkan. This high-class school was the only one that I knew of that had a Special A class, along with classes organized by the grades A-F.

"Morning, Akira-chan." I smiled effortlessly.

"Tea is served with the breakfast I prepared. I hope you enjoy it." Akira said sweetly.

"I'm sure I will. Your meals are always delicious." At those words Akira returned another glomp to me.

"Good morning, Hikari-chan." Three other voices welcomed me as I took my usual seat.

"Morning Tadashi, Jun, Ryu." I replied back at the three boys.

_Smack!_

"Don't touch Hikari-chan's breakfast, you slob!" I sighed as Akira began her usual punishment for Tadashi (ranked fifth in S.A. and the school's principal's son) when he tried to reach for a biscuit on the table. Even though they had been dating for quite awhile, it didn't mean Akira stopped inflicting physical pain on Tadashi when he did something that got on her nerves.

I sideglanced and noticed the same expression on Yamamoto Jun and Tsuji Ryu's faces as they watched Akira spin Tadashi around in the air. Then I noticed a sign being lifted next to Ryu by a small and cute girl with light brown wavy hair that reached to her waist. The sign read: _Good Morning :)_.

"Ah, you too Megumi-chan." I expected this from Jun's twin sister, Yamamoto Megumi, ranked fourth in the Special A class. Her brother was ranked third.

In order to preserve her singing voice, Megumi wrote whatever she wanted to say on a sketchbook. Recently however, she had written her messages on an erasable board. Most of us S.A. members had wondered about the upgrade.

Megumi smiled before turning her attention back to Ryu (ranked seventh in S.A.) and ignoring me. Jun did the same. For some reason, the twins were infatuated with Ryu, holding a different bond than the one between Akira and Tadashi. Then again, they had known each other since they were very little.

"Hmm, where's Takishima?" I asked as I glanced at the empty seat next to me.

"Probably in the library, doing some work." Ryu answered.

"Ah, who needs him anyway? He'll only bother the peaceful setting we have right now, and Hikari-chan." Akira waved off the thought and went back to serving our tea.

"Still, everyone in the S.A. should be gathered here together." I replied with my usual optimism.

"Worried about me, _Ni-san_?" I scowled as I heard the familiar voice use those words. I hated hearing them, but they were true. I, Hanazono Hikari, was ranked second in the S.A. at Hakusenkan.

Takishima Kei, number one in the S.A. (but not for long!) and my long-time rival appeared out of the blue and sat in his seat with a smile directed at me.

"Don't call me that!" My challenging side answered loudly.

"See what I mean? Kei, leave my Hikari-chan alone!" Akira glared at the blonde young man with frustration.

"_Your_ Hikari-chan? I'm afraid you're wrong about that." All of us saw as a dark swirling aura appeared around him when he spoke and shivered.

Akira's glare was replaced by a frightened look as she backed up a few steps. "I-I'm not afraid of you!" she exclaimed.

"So how are you, Hikari?" Takishima ignored Akira as he turned his attention back to me.

"Fine... you?" I replied with a raised eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this.

"As long as Hikari is good, I'm the same." Takishima continued smiling, a habit that still sometimes freaked me out.

"Um, right." I muttered to myself.

"So is there anything you want to do for our next date?" He spoke carelessly, unaware that the others were nearby and listening.

"Uh, Takishima, you realize it's only Monday? That means our next..._date_, would have to be on the weekend." I almost tripped over the word 'date'. The concept was still hard for myself to grasp.

"That makes only the wait more enjoyable." Takishima continued smiling.

_Sheesh, this guy..._ I briefly thought to myself.

"Keeeiii!!! How dare you take up all of Hikari-chan's free time! It's not just about you. Hikari-chan needs time to spend with her friends as well." Akira's wild glare reappeared, along with an aura similar to Takishima's.

"Well that's up to Hikari, isn't it?" Luckily, Tadashi interrupted before a fight emerged.

"That's true." Ryu added with Jun nodding and Megumi holding up her erasable board that read: _Yes, it's Hikari's decision._

"Well Hikari? What will it be? Spending the entire weekend with me, your boyfriend, or _them_?"

The other five S.A. members frowned (well it was more like a scowl with Akira) as he referred to them so plainly.

"Hikari-chan? You wouldn't be rude to your friends now would you? You know what they say: Boyfriends may not last but friends are forever." Akira looked at me with a bright-eyed look.

"Uh..." I looked back and forth between the smirking Takishima and the deer-like look from the others, trying to decide how to answer.

_Ring!!!_

"Oh, well what do you know? It's time for class. Ahahaha, I got to go!" I jumped out of my seat and quickly exited the greenhouse, thankful for the morning bell.

Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_

I would have written more but it's time for me to go to bed. This chapter was mainly to introduce the characters a bit and to get a feel of how I would write a fanfic with characters I haven't written fanfics about before. (Too much dialogue in this chapter. T-T I hope to use a fair amount next time) As you might have noticed already I have used honorifics as the characters do in the manga and anime. Of course, this story is from Hikari's point of view, 1st person. I usually write in 3rd person omniscient so this will certainly be interesting! ;D

P.S. Yes, Kei is blonde. The reason why is because Tadashi has dark brown hair, Jun and Megumi have a lighter shade of brown hair and adding another person with brown hair is just too much. Although I don't mind what color hair Kei has I decided he would be blond in this fanfic.

I hope all of you have enjoyed it! It will get more interesting as the story progresses.


	2. Decision Made!

Sorry for the late update. I actually already had chapter two written out but I didn't have time to submit it. I actually have the whole fanfic planned out (that's a first) but I'm stuck on a certain part. Hopefully I'll get through that! ;D Anyway, here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer-san**: **Special A and its characters belong to Maki Minami. This fanfic was written for mere pleasure!!!**

_onigiri_-riceball(s)

_sensei_-teacher

**Chapter 2: Decision Made!**

"Troubled, Hanazono-san?" The teacher paused in his lecture when he noticed the distant look on my face.

"I'm fine, _sensei_. Please continue." I replied with a plastered smile.

I could tell _sensei_ didn't believe my poorly disguised lie, but he didn't bother to intrude upon business that was not his.

"Very well." Katsumi-_sensei _walked to the chalkboard and began scribbling formulas that I would have to know.

I quickly took out my notebook and scrawled down notes. The sound of the chalk against the board and my pencil against paper distracted my mind from the dilemma I wasn't ready to face. Luckily for me, I was the only person from S.A. who attended class, so the other members wouldn't be able to bother me. At that moment I was grateful for that turnout.

_Just lunch and two more classes. _I thought, already deciding that I would not go to the greenhouse for lunch and perhaps the next few days.

_I'm sorry everyone, but I don't want you all to fight over me._

Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_

"What are you doing here?" The voice I had dreaded to hear startled me as I was bitting down on _onigiri_.

"What? Can't I eat my lunch in peace?" I replied without looking at him. I didn't want to know what expression he held.

"Everyone is wondering why you won't come to the greenhouse for lunch." Takishima said.

"I just felt like eating here today." I spoke innocently.

Immediately afterwards, Takishima chuckled. I felt him lean closer and whisper some words in my right ear.

"You're a really bad liar, you know that?" I shivered inwardly.

Takishima sat in front of me with 'that smile' on his face. I looked down at my lunch and began counting the grains of white rice per _onigiri_. Hopefully, I could either stall or ignore him until the bell rang.

As if he read my mind, Takishima said, "It won't work. I'll end up kidnapping you until I get the answer that I want."

_Don't look at his face. Don't look at his face. He'll eventualy see that I won't answer him and leave._ I wished desperately.

"By the way, you still haven't answered my question. Will you spend the entire weekend with me? Or not?" Takishima spoke calmly.

I stayed in my seat silently, even when the bell rang. The truth was that I _didn't _know. Although I had finally realized my feelings for Takishima, I recalled how many times I was always on a date with him, and how my free time spent with the rest of the S.A. members was decreasing. I also failed to understand why I couldn't be with both Takishima and my friends. There was a choice to be made and I was the wrong person to decide.

"Hikari?" I heard the tone his voice change.

"Mmm?" I raised my head just a little.

The expression on Takishima's face was a sad smile. It made my heart ache slightly at seeing it.

"If it bothers you...we don't have to go on a date this time. You can spend time with the others too if you want."

I raised my head until my eyes leveled with him. "Are you sure?"

Takishima nodded and smiled. This time my heart leapt. I wonder if it does any other tricks?

"Thank you." I smiled in reply and then got out of my seat to hug him.

He must have been surprised since he froze for a few seconds when I hugged. However, then he relaxed and returned the hug. That moment made me really happy and I hoped Takishima felt the same.

Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_

**Back At The Greenhouse**

"Yay Hikari-chan! You made the right decision." Akira beamed with joy.

I was going to tell her that Takishima made the decision for me but Akira didn't give me a chance. She began listing several places we (she didn't include Takishima in the 'we' part but he would come anyway and no one could stop him) could all go to during the extended weekend we received, that began mid-Friday and ended on Sunday, with great enthusiasm. Ryu suggested some places that were animal related (of course), and while agreeing with him, Megumi and Jun recommended places involving music (no surprise there). Tadashi on the other hand complained about why he had to go with us on our weekend trip and that he would rather do something by himself. Akira, as expected, turned her frightening glare onto him and began pummeling him easily as if he was a rag doll.

"Well, wherever we go, as long as everyone is having fun I'll be having fun too. What do you think Takishima?" I asked.

"If Hikari is having fun then I will too." Takishima smiled.

After Akira finished her display of affection (the pummeling) towards Tadashi, she turned to look at me.

"Since Hikari decided to spend time with us why doesn't she decide?" Akira looked at everyone who nodded in agreement.

"How about a contest to decide who will pick our trip destination?" I gave an excuse to challenge Takishima since it had been a few days since my last challenge...and loss.

"Well since it's obvious I'll win, I will save everyone the trouble by deciding already." Takishima ignored my 'hey' and challenge, continuing to speak.

"We'll go to my villa in France. It's close to Paris so Akira can do some shopping, Tadashi can wander around wherever he pleases, Ryu can visit whatever zoos they have there, and Megumi and Jun can go to a French concert later if they want to." I could see the bait Takishima was dangling in front of the rest of S.A. and felt my jaw drop when they took it!

"Didn't you hear the challenge I suggested Takishima?" I scowled, still not giving up.

Takishima sighed and replied, "If you want to have one then fine. State your challenge and its results."

I grinned and issued forth the challenge, "I'll make it short to save us the time. One mile race around the track by the greenhouse. Whoever wins decides where to go for our weekend trip and can make the loser do whatever _she_ wants during the weekend! The loser has to follow the winner's orders without complaint."

"_He_," Takishima said with a smile, "he, the winner, can made second-place do whatever he wants."

I scowled and replied, "We'll see about that!"

Five minutes later I lost.

"I guess it's too bad, _Ni-san_. Starting Friday, you have to do whatever I say." Again Takishima had 'that smile' that at times I enjoyed and at other times, like now, I really hated.

"I'll beat you next time! Just you wait Takishima!"

"Of course, _Ni-san_."

"Don't call me that!"

Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_

**Friday Morning**

"_Hai...hai._"

I held in the sneeze that had been bugging me for a few minutes as I hid beneath the window ledge of the library. I wasn't intentionally eavesdropping on Takishima who was speaking in a hushed manner on his cell phone. It was just that ever since Tuesday I would spot him in the library working, but talking on the phone as well. However, whenever I walked in he would quickly hang up and talk to me as if nothing had happened.

_Maybe it's just a business call._ I thought to myself but then remembered that the last time there was a call involving business, it involved Takishima moving to London with his grandfather and never seeing the S.A. again.

I shook my head to clear memories revolved around that main thought. Takishima had already told me he would never leave the S.A. and move to London, no matter what.

_It's nothing to worry about. I'm sure of it. _I scooted to the right until the window ledge was no longer above me and stood up.

_You're a good person Takishima, even as a rival._ I thought as I headed to the greenhouse with carefree thoughts following behind that one.

Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_Existence**Existence**_Existence_

Ironically enough my French teacher and some classmates are in France right now. If fate had allowed it, I would be there right now as well. : ( Ah well, maybe next year!

Please review! No flaming!

Next chapter: **Bienvenue ****à**** France!**


End file.
